Winter to Summer
by CutiePie804
Summary: Naraku isn't defeated, and Inuyasha has finally chosen. So where does this leave Kagome now? Sesshoamru has a request for the young Miko, yet he doesn't realize what his request will do to him and Kagome.
1. Chapter 1

**Kagome and Sesshomaru!**

Chapter One:

The sky was dark, and the grass was wet, from dew. Kagome looked at Inuyasha with hurt and sorrow in her eyes. Kagome smiled at him, a half smile that didn't seem as genuine as she was trying to let on. She was hurt, more then hurt heart broken. He had promised, he had promised they would be together. Looking down at her feet she let out a big sigh. what was she going to do now? what would he do now? Looking back at the hanyou, she shook her head.

Inuyasha just looked at her, what could he say? She was the only person that had ever loved him unconditionally; however KIkyou she was his soul, his very being. He couldn't imagine his life without her, and now she was alive, and she wanted him, how could he refuse her?

He watched the battle that was going on with Kagome's eyes. What was he going to say? What could he say to her? Inuyasha went to take Kagome's hand in comfort; however as soon as he reached for her hand she pulled away, and looked down at her feet. Finally she spoke.

"So you have decided?" her words barely spoken above a whisper. "Nothing i say will change your mind, will it?" He shook his head.

"No Kagome! I've mad up my mind." Kagome didn't need to be told twice, and she knew nothing she said to him would make any difference, his mind was made up. Kagome walked away, leaving Inuyasha alone to his thoughts. Kagome knew she couldn't change the hanyou's mind. If he thought she was going to stick around and watch them be a happy couple, after he had just broken her heart, he could forget it. She would say her goodbyes, and leave for home. Kikyou could find the rest of the jewel shards. She was done.

When she got to the brink of the village, she took a deep breath. How was she going to explain it to Sango, and Miroku? What would she say to Shipou? Looking back towards where she came from one more time, just to see if Inuyasha followed her. She wanted to go without a fight from him. She wanted to just say her goodbyes, and be done with it. Yet their was a hope, that just maybe he would realize that she was the right person for him. Then again maybe not.

Inuyasha stood looking sad, and unsure of what he had just done. The space in front of him, was just where Kagome was standing. She had only said a few words to him before she walked away from him. Kikyou was his love of his life. How could he leave her, after all they had gone through?

He wasn't going to go to the village, and he wasn't going to stay here. He knew from that moment he had said goodbye to Kagome. He had let her go, and he knew that she wasn't going to come back. It sadden him to know that his best friend, the one person he was always him self with, was never going to see him again. For Kikyou he would endure it, just to be with her. No matter how much it hurt him.

Kagome walked through the front of Keade's hut, and began to sit by the fire. Keade looked at Kagome and smiled. "Did ye find Inuyasha?" she asked.

Kagome smiled at the old women, and began to help handing things to Keade. "Yes, and i think it is time i went home, it's clear my duty here is over."

Keade looked at the pain in the young girls eyes, and knew from that moment her sister played a very important role in the situation. She patted Kagome's hand and retrieved the rest of the group.

"Sango and Miroku have taken Shipou to the south side of the village i will go grab them while you gather ye things." Kagome smiled at the old women and nodded in understanding.

Sango and Miroku were helping a young man and his wife out with building a new home. Sango was grabbing brass and branches for the roof with Shipou, and Miroku was helping the young man, stand the logs upright. They had been working on the house for half a day now, and it seemed like they weren't really getting anywhere.

Keade came up slowly, and stood and watched Miroku, and didn't breath a word. It wasn't until Miroku noticed Keade watching that he asked the old women what was up.

"Keade, whats wrong?" the young monk asked.

"I have some bad news. Kagome is going to be heading home, she wants to say her goodbyes." Miroku looked at Keade puzzled.

"What you mean she is going home?" Kedea shrugged her shoulders.

"Kagome will tell ye. She after all she hasn't even told me. i am guessing you know what it is about." Miroku nodded, and walked into the bush to gather Sango, and Shipou.

They didn't say much on the way back to Keade's hut. Sango and Miroku walked side by side, hand in hand. Not saying a single word. they knew what was happening, and they knew that Kagome was leaving because of Inuyasha. They just didn't know what had happened.

Getting to the hut, they walked in just in time to see Kagome pick up her yellow bag. Sango rushed to Kagome and hugged her dear friend. "Kagome tell me, what has happened? Why are you leaving us?" she asked her dear friend.

Kagome shook her head and began to weep. What was she going to say? She didn't know how to tell her friends what Inuyasha had done.

Miroku looked at the weeping girl in Sango's arms. He went up to Kagome and patted her on her shoulder. "Kagome please tell us what happened." he finally asked her.

Kagome let out a sniffle, and looked towards Miroku. She only said three words. "He chased her." They didn't anything else said to them.

Sango kept thinking one thing. How could he? "What you mean by that Kagome?" she asked.

Kagome shook her head. "Just what it sounds like. Kikyou came back for him, and he chose her." Sango looked tourds the bone eaters well with anger.

KAgome smiled a fake smile. She looked to both Sango and Miroku, and then to Shipou. "I'm going to go home, and finish my senior year in high school." Kagome then looked to Keade. "I really do appreciate all that you have done foe me."

Sango began to cry, and wept onto Miroku. Her best friend was leaving her, and she didn't even know when she would be back.

Miroku looked at Kagome and smiled. "You will come back to us won't you?" Kagome nodded, and then looked at the young fox demon. Shipou was so young, and she really didn't want to leave the young fox alone. Especially with Inuyasha.

"Sango, Miroku." she said gently. "Will you do me a huge favour?" she waited for both of hem to nod. "Will you look after shipou?" she then went to him, and picked him up, hugging him close to herself.

Both Sango and Miroku nodded in unison. She then gave each one a hug goodbye, and went towards the bone eaters well. Today was the first time in her life she could honestly say she didn't want to sees the well. The well that had brought such strong, and great memories of the man she loved more then anything.

Looking once more towards the well She smiled, As much as this pained her so, she would be able to have a normal life of a teenage girl. She could finally be friends with her friends, and date the guys in school. This was for the best. She didn't belong here anyways. looking towards the bon eaters well she noticed the clearing was empty. Satisfied that this would be the last time for her to be here, she walked to the well. Sighing as she hoped over to sit of the lip of the well. She heard a twig snap, straight away she thought it would be Inuyasha. She turned around to tell him to leave her alone, when she saw another figure standing there watching her. This form was a lot more dangerous then Inuyasha.

"Sesshomaru."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Kagome wasn't afraid as much as she was surprised. What did Sesshomaru want? Why had he come to the bone eaters well. He had forgo his want on the tetsuiaga. She turned herself fully around to face the diayoukia.

"Sesshomaru!" She spoke again. "What do you want?" she managed to get out.

The diayoukia looked clearly at her, not removing his eyes from the young women. He was sure that his brother had done something for the tears to flow from the mike eyes. He had his reasons for seeking the Miko out, yet he wasn't sure she could do the job he was abut to ask her. Especially since his stupid half brother had already ruined her heart

"Miko!" his words then spoke as sharp as a knife. "I need something from you."

Kagome looked at him confused, and with wonder. What would the great Lord Sesshomaru want from her. She couldn't be sure she could completely trust him. Getting off the lip of the well, she moved towards him.

"What could you possibly need from me?" she asked in almost a whisper. Sesshoamru walked towards her not letting is eyes fall from her.

"My ward needs a mother figure! I am afraid that if she does not learn the correct way of a women, she won't ever be able to learn." Hie was being as honest as he could. He atched as the young mike took a step back.

Kagome looked at the demon lord closely, and noticed he didn't falter in the words tat he spoke. "Why me though? Rin is a special young women, and i would be homered; however why do you want me?" Kagome looked into the golden eyes of the daiyoukia. He didn't do much more but stare directly at her.

"You have grown in your power, and i believe you would be a better friend to her the the stupid toad. He had no patience. He also cannot teach Rin the ways of a women."

Kagome nodded understanding to some extent why he had no chosen her. He basically had no one else he could ask. Not to mention she was a young women, and was closer to Rin's age. Kagome looked at Lord Sesshomaru, and smiled. Sesshomaru could see that she was considering the idea. That she was mauling the idea over in her mind. He knew asking his brothers wench was a touchy, and yet tricky situation. Especially since he knew Inuyasha wouldn't allow her to go without a fight. Kagoome however was the other and the main aspect to his whole plan. Kagome could easily turn him down, not knowing if she could trust him or not.

Kagome sighed, and looked down at her feet. Should she ask him? Should she gmake a deal with him? Would she be safe in his car. "Sesshomaru i want to make some sort of agreement with you." She spoke softly, and her words did falter.

"Oh?" the Daiyoukia asked. "And pray tell what would that be?" he asked almost in amusement.

"I want to be able to return to my home every month. I need to see my mother, grandfather and brother." He looked at her, she wanted to go home, and that was all she wanted. He could manage that. "Deal." he said almost too quickly he flinched. She looked back towards his face of stone, and then looked back to her feet.

"And their is also something else i need of you Sesshomaru!" she said almost in a whisper. The Lord arched his eyebrow in question, and took a step forward. Kagome looked up to see his questioning look. "I need you to keep Inuyasha from me, until i am reedy to talk to him again." The demon lord let out a small smirk. So the mike and his half brother were on bad terms were they.

"What has my idiot half brother done to you now?" he asked his curiosity getting the better of him. He took another step closer to her, making her feel on edge on how close he had suddenly gotten to her. "What you mean what did he do?" she asked almost unsure of what he had asked.

"I do not repeat myself." He said sternly. Kagome looked back down to her feet, and let out a small sit slip her lips. She couldn't tell Sesshomaru her worries cold she? After all what would help the situation if she did.

"Why so curious Sessgomaru?" she asked him and he shook his head in annoyance.

"Doesn't matter, we shall leave right away, are you ready to go?" She looked at the bag she had dropped to the ground the moment she had seen him standing there. She picked up her yellow bag and walked towards him. "Yes Sessgomaru i am ready." she said in a tight tone. He nodded, and they began to walk away from the clearing of the well.

Kagome stayed quiet as they journey towards his lands. Seshomaru hadn't said a word, not even a peep. She was wondering how Rin could endure traveling with the stoic demon. Rin was such a carefree young girl, and she was always full of energy. Always pestering the toad to no end. /the thought made her giggle the time she had first met Rin to some extent. She had helped the Toad get away from Inuyasha when he was trying to steal the Tetsuiaga. Jaken was more then upset with her, yet she stayed so caring and care free.

Sesshomaru had noticed the young Miko hadn't said anything to her about how long, or how far the adventure to his lands would be. She was quiet, and that seemed rather odd for her. She wasn't the type to keep herself quiet for very long. Almost like Rin. She wanted to talk, and play, and keep herself busy with conversation. Yet she was quiet if someone had put a gag on her, and told her she would die if she made any sort of sound.

Kagome couldn't take the silence anymore she needed to ask the diayoukia a question. "Lord Sesshomaru! How far is your lands?" he smirked as he realized she was probably dying to ask him the question for more then half the day they had travelled. "We should arrive by sunset. I will inform you when we are close." he said not wanting to conversation to grow.

'They stayed like this for hours, not talking to each other, and walking towards the western lands. To his word they arrived in the western lands by sunset. There was a big white castle not too far from where they now stood. "We are almost there. The castle you see in front of us is where we will be staying this is the castle of the western lands." he explained. Kagome looked up towards the Lord of the west, and nodded in understanding. "The castle is very big!" he just nodded in agreement, and continued to his home.

Inuyasha couldn't believe what he had said to Kagome. He knew she was going home forever, and he knew no matter what he said or did, this was for the best. How could he be around Kagome while he was in love with Kikyou, and chose to be with her. Kagome was his best friend, and he knew no matter what her happiness was more important then his.

Sango looked at Inuaysha and then Miroku. She didn't know what to say to either of them. She knew that the reason she would never see Kagome ever again was because of Inuyasha decisions. She got up and walked away not knowing what to do or say at that moment in time. She stormed toward the well, knowing that it would be where Kagome would have gone to straight away. She couldn't imagine how hard it was for Kagome. After all Miroku had told Sango he wanted to marry her.

Miroku turned towards Inuyasha and looked at him sternly. "So is Kikyou joining the group?" Inuyasha looked surprised with what the monk had asked him but didn't say anything just turned and walked away. What could he say, he wasn't sure that he could ask Kikyou, after all she liked to be alone.

Sango walked back towards the village after a long thought, crossing path with Inuyasha as she did. She wanted to scream at him for the stupidity, but it would get them no where. In another thought where was Inuyasha going anyway? "Inuyasha where are you going to ?" she asked, Inuyasha looked up towards her, and shook his head.

"No where. I don't know what i am going to do, i thought i would go by the well, and thing for some time." Sango nodded, knowing that this decision had been just as difficult for himself then it was for her. Right at that point she didn't hate Inuyasha, she understood his decision, and almost respected him for making a decision anyways. He had just loses his best friend.

"Kagome needs to find someone who will lover her with his whole heart. Not someone like me who could never give her his complete heart." Sango smiled at Inuyasha, and held his shoulder. "Iunderstand." she said and Inuyasha nodded, and began to walk away. Stopping almost within a couple of minutes he shook his head. "Miroku asked me if Kiyou would join the group. I hadn't thought of asking her completely. However now Kagoem is gone we would need another person who could see and sense the jewel shards. What do you think?" Inuyasha looked back to Sango, and watched her stiffen in her step. She turned boards Inuyasha facing him now. "It's up to you Inuyasha. I loved Kagome as a sister, and i know how much she loved and cared for you. However you are also my friend, and i want you to be happy also." With that she walked away and out of his sight.

Kagome entered the castle within another half hour. The castle was a pearl white castle with big windows, and big balconies. She was in awe of how beautiful the castle really looked. Kagome walked snide, and within minutes heard a excited and extremely lively Rin. Kagome looked to Sesshomaru who merely nodded to one of his servants. "Take Kagome to her room. She should have a room adjoined to mine, and Rins." was all he ever said. The servant nodded, and began to take Kagome backpack, and walked to the West wing where her new room would be.

Kagome looked each and every way possible. This castle was the most beautiful place she had ever seen, never mind been in. Kagome knew from that moment, that her life from now on would be in most luxury and such. Kagome wash;t sure if she really liked the idea of it.

Kagome walked into her room. The room was full of light. the room had beautiful dark wood that worked its way around the walls. The furniture was made out of all dark wood. The bedding was of a real bed, which had a beautiful thick comforter on it making the room look even more elegant.

"The door on your left is Rin's room, and the door on your left, is Lord Sesshomaru's. If there is anything else i can do for you please let me know." Kagome shook her head, and the servant bowed, and walked away.

Kagome was looking around her room, the balcony was to her left, and the door to Sesshomaru and Rin's quarters was at the front and back of the room. A closet full of beautiful kimono's. Kagome was in awe. How could a cold demon like Sesshomaru ever own a beautiful place like this.

Kagome walked out onto the balcony and saw the amazing sight of the western gardens. The garden went as far as she could see, and was filled with flowers, and bushes and tree's. Slowly but surely Kagome managed to look back into her room. Not moments later a ball of energyy burst in.

"KAGOME-SAN!" Rin chanted out with the most energy she had ever seen from the young girl. Kagome looked at the door as Sesshomaru walked in. Kagome hugged the young girl back, ash she lept onto her side. Kagome looked at the emotional face of Sesshomaru. She didn't know what to expect out of him. "Everything to your liking Miko?" he asked. Kagome smiled and nodded,

"It's beautiful Sesshomaru. Thank you." He nodded and walked closer to both Rin and looked p to him and he put his hand on Rin's head.

"Rin you will be learning from Kagome tomorrow, i expect you to listen to her." He walked out as quick as he walked in, and before KAgome could blink he was gone. Kagome looked at Rin and just smiled.

The day had been fun, of playing games such as hide and seek, tag, and then just plucking flowers to make flower crowns. Kagome was washed out, and it seemed so was run. She hadn't thought about Inuyasha all day, and was more than comfortable with the idea of never thinking about how he broke his was brought out of her thoughts when Rin pipped up. "Kagome chan would you sing me a son?" the young girl asked as Kagome tucked her into the bed. Kagome smiled at the young girl, and didn't know what she would sing. A song came to mind that reflected on all her feelings as of late.

"Okay Rin but it's not really a lullaby okay?" Rin nodded in agreement and waited for it to start.

**"**_**If anyone asks**_

_**I'll tell them we both just moved on. **_

_**When people all stare**_

_**I'll pretend that i don hear them talk.**_

_**Whenever i see you**_

_**I'll swallow m pride, and bit my tongue**_

_**Pretend i'm okay with it all**_

_**Act like there's nothing wrong.**_

_**Is it over yet**_

_**Can i open my eyes**_

_**Is this as hard as it gets**_

_**Is this what it feels like to really CRY**_

_**CRY!"**_Kagome slowly let a tear slip from her eyes, as Rin watched Kagome sing the song.

_S_esshomaru could hear someone singing in Rin's room, and knew that only one person could sing songs like that. Sesshomaru decided he was going to see what she was exactly doing with Rin. Rin should be in bed already. Sesshomaru walked to the door of Rin's room, and saw Rin tucked in bed with Kagome sat beside her singing a lullaby song, which didn't sound much like a lullaby.

_**"If anyone asks**_

_**'ll tell them we just grew apart**_

_**Yeah! what do i care**_

_**If they believe me or not**_

_**Whenever i feel your memory is breaking my heart**_

_**I'll pretend i'm okay with it all**_

_**Act like their is nothing wrong.**_

_**Is it over yet**_

_**Can i open my eyes**_

_**Is this is hard as it gets**_

_**Is this what it feels like to really CRY!**_

_**CRY!**_

_**I'm talking in circles**_

_**I'm lying they know it **_

_**Why won't they just go away!**_

_**Is it over yet,**_

_**Can i open my eyes**_

_**Is this as hard as it gets**_

_**Is this what it feels like to really CRY**_

_**CRY**_

_**CRY!"**_

KAgome looked at Rin with almost teary eyes. She quick wiped them away, and looked at the young smiling girl. "Kaogme that was beautiful." run exclaimed, and she giggled and then curled down to go to bed. Kagome thanked the girl and watched her drifted into sleep. Sesshomaru had been watching her throughout the rest of the song. He knew where the song had come from. She had been signing about Inuyasha. What had his half brother done to cause this scene. Moving slightly Kagome caught I'm watching her. She stood from Rin's bed, and looked directly in his eyes.

"Come we have much to talk about!" was all he managed to say. kagome didn't say anything she followed him to his study.

Walking into Sesshoamru study, she watched him take an empty scroll and give it to her, with a quill pen. "You now that you are hear to each Rin about studies, such as writing and reading." Kagome nodded. "I am aware of that Sesshomaru." he nodded in understanding.

He took her arm and walked her to a cushion. "Sit!" he demanded, and she did what she was told.

"We need to talk about Inuyasha!" he then smirked as she stiffen from just his half brothers name.

"What about it Sesshomaru?" He looked at the young girl, and could only determine what ever the half breed had done he had done a good job of hurting the Miko's feelings.

"What has my stupid half brother done to you?" His question didn't beat around the bush, it was direct, and she knew their was no way he was going to drop the conversation. What was she supposed to say to the demon lord. 'Your brother broke my heart.' she had no idea how to begin or how to even end this conversation.

"What would you like me to say Sesshoamru? He broke my heart." The stoic Llorfd looked at her questionably. She shook her head and began to get up. the dmon lord looked at her, as if to say ' what the hell are you doing.' however Kagome didn't care.

"I don't want to tal about it Sesshomaru, it still hurts." Sesshomru nodded, he wasn't going to force it out of her. She would tell him within time.

"Rest we shall see you tomorrow. Get Rin up before snrise." Kagome nodded and walked towards the door. She turned around, and looked at him.

"Good night Sesshoamru." she then walked away and out of he door. Not hearing it from the demon lord he had said "Goodnight Miko."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippo had left Keade's village to seek out Kikyou. they had all decided that if Kagome wasn't with them, that Kikyou could tag along, especially since that she could see and purify the Shikon jewels.

Inuyasha had been thinking about Kagome a lot as of late. She was his best friend, and he had hurt her. Shippo had started riding with Inuyasha and Sango and Miroku had rode on Kirara.

"How long do you think it will take to end Kikyou Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha looked at Shippo and smiled. "Shouldn't be long, he soul gathers are not far away. I can also smell her she isn't too far away." He spoke in a the softest voice he ever gave Shippo. He had promised to himself that he wouldn't treat Shippo the way he used to, especially since Kagome wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

Sango and Miroku watched the gentleness of Inuyasha with Shippo. They had only ever since him this gentle once, and at the time it was because Shoppo had tried so hard to save a young human girl. Inuyasha saw Kikyou by the tree, and she had been gathering different herbs in her basket. Inuyasha and the gang stop not too far from her to bent down body.

"Inuyasha! So you have come to find me?" Inuyasha didn't really say too muc. "Where is my recreation. Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha ears fell against his head in almost as if he had ben scorned. It was Sango who awnsered.

"Kagome went home, she won't be travelling with s anymore. Inuyasha had finally chose you." Kikyou didn't smile or look at anyone else but Sango. mroku then took Sango's side.

"That is a shame, she was becoming a very powerful priestess. So what are you asking of me then?" Kikyou then looked at Inuyasha, he didn't say anything he looked away, and then back at her again. unable to form the words in his mouth.

"We are hoping you will join us in the hunt for the remaining shards, and to destroy Naraku." Miroku finally announced. Kikyou nodded in understanding, and then looked at Inuyasha.

"So you pushed Kagome away so you could travel with me Inuyasha?" she asked as bluntly as possible. She had hated the young Miko, but had grown to like her. She had after all helped her get away from the Priestess cave half a year ago. Kagome had become almost like a sister to her, even though she barely knew the girl, and she was sure that Kagome didn't think as fondly as her.

"I… UH…." Inuyasha stuttered. He didn't know what to say. Was Kikyou saying that he shouldn't have done what he had done. Was she saying that Kagome would have been the better choose. he didn't care he knew Kikyou was and always would be the one.

"Well Inuyasha, i will join with you, and you friends, after all we should not let you sending Kagome home to waste shall we." She was happy that Inuyasha had chosen her, however she could not feel sorry for the girl. She knew that Kagome was in love with Inuyasha.

Sango and Miroku nodded, and began to walk past Inuyasha and Kikyou. Kikyou gathered her basket of herbs, and looked at Inuyasha. "We shall go to the village i will gee them the herbs i have gathered, and say goodbye to the villagers. After all i am sure we could find time to set for a long journey." she said they all nodded, and headed towards the village not too far from the trees.

Sunrise was beginning to rise, and Kagome knew she need to get Rin ready, she went o her personal hot prints and began to bathe. She had taken out a blue kimono, with small Sakura blossoms patterned all over it. Getting into the hot water she grabbed her shampoo and conditioner, and began to scrub her head with the shampoo, as she did she began to hum a song she had recently hear on her last visit at home.

After she had rinsed the condoner out of her hair she got out of the hot spring and dressed in the blue kimono. She looked at her self in the mirror, and made herself towards Rin's room.

Walking over to the young girl who was now dressed in a new kimono, she smiled t Rin. "you ready to learn something Rin?" the girl smiled at her and nodded. She took Kagomes's hand and they ventured off to a quiet place. She sat down in the gardens on the grass and gave Rin the Scroll and quill. run smiled at Kagome and then looked at what she had given her. Kagome grabbed two books one was of read to Rin the other was a book she was currently reading.

"So Rin I thought we would start out with the alphabet. We weill start off with learning the sounds, and what each letter sounds like, and then i thought we could write them down." Rin looked at Kagome and smiled.

"Okay Kagoome!" Kagome let out a small smiles, and began the lesson at hand.

It was a long 6 hours of learning, and after a while Kagome had promised Rin she would play. Rin had learned how to write the entire alphabet Rin was now able to know what letter was what, and how to say and ever write it. The young girl picked it up quick. tomorrow she decided she would start with how to write names.

It was tome for some dinner, Kagome was pooped. She had been playing with Rin for most of the day, and Kagome knew that Sesshomaru had wandered away from the castle he had mentioned to her half way through he was doing rounds. run and kagome eat dinner at the dinner table alone. they talk about all minds of things, Kagome's place of birth, the sky, Why jaken was so mean. and lots more.

When they had finished their meal, Kagome had yet again put Rin to bed and was again singing to her.

After Rin had fallen asleep she went to the gardens to begin to hadn't know what made her walk that easy, she just seem to find it so peaceful. It wash' moments after she was out Sesshomaru came floating towards her.

"Miko!" his voice was direct, and cold. "How was the day with Rin?" he looked down at her, and she smiled.

"Was very good, she is a ver quick learner. ow was your day Lord Sesshomaru?" he looked at her and allow a small smile grace his lips.

"We shall have to leave the castle, i am afraid that i have to watch over the southern area of my lands." Kagome nodded, She began o walk away from Sesshomaru, turning before she went inside.

"So we leave tomorrow?"he nodded, and she bowed out of respect, and walked away.

It was an hour after he had seen the mike, he was sitting his private room, when he heard her out on the balcony, and she was again singing. This time the song seemed to have a lot more clarity.

_**"So many things to do and say**_

_**But i can't seem to find a way**_

_**But i wanna know how.**_

_**I know i meant for something else**_

_**but first i gotta find myself**_

_**but i don't know how.**_

_**oh why do i reach for the stars**_

_**when i don't have wings**_

_**to carry me that far**_

_**I gotta have roots before branches**_

_**to know who i am , before i know who i wanna be**_

_**And faith to take chances**_

_**To live like i see**_

_**a place in this world for me.**_

_**Sometimes i don't wanna feel**_

_**and forget that the pain is tea**_

_**Put my head in the clouds**_

_**Oh i start to run and then i fall**_

_**Seeing i can't get it all**_

_**Without my feet on the ground**_

_**there's always a seed**_

_**Before there's a rose**_

_**the more that it rains**_

_**The more i will grow.**_

_**i gotta have roots before branches**_

_**to know who i am , before i know who i wanna be**_

_**And faith to take chances**_

_**To live like i see**_

_**a place in this world for me.**_

_**Whatever comes i know how to take it**_

_**Learn to be strong i won't have to take it**_

_**Oh' you're understating**_

_**O' but when you come and do it yes**_

_**There aint nothing stoping east to west**_

_**But ill still be standing. Ill still be standing**_

_**I gotta have roots before branches**_

_**to know who i am , before i know who i wanna be**_

_**And faith to take chances**_

_**To live like i see**_

_**a place in this world for me."**_

Sesshomaru watched as the young mike sang her heart out, and noticed he couldn't turn away from her, she was a fixation to him, and he was drawn in like month to a flame. He went down to the garden, and stopped watching her look in the river that flowed through the western lands.

Kagome smiled when she seen him approaching her. "Kagome!" his voice rang out. He looked at her again and began to move towards her. Kagome moved away afraid of why he was coming close. She had been so wrapped up in her own misery she had forgotten that even though he had asked her to train Rin, he was still a ruthless demon.

"Sesshomaru?" he looked at her frightened face. "Why am i really here?" she asked almost shocked that she had mentioned it. He gave her a weird look not sure what she was getting at. "Your here for Rin thats is all." he said as cold as ice. She mentally fell over, realizeing that yes that was the reason she was here, yet something else nagged at her. Why choose her of all people he hated humans. She understood that she was closer to Rin's age, and she was well knowledgable, however she knew their was another aspect of it all. He could have still gotten anyone to train the young girl.

"I don't buy it Sesshomaru!" she looked into his eyes. "Why not get another demon or another human who was knowledgeable to help Rin?" He looked at the young Miko. "You have a point. I guess i should confess something." She looked at him questionably. "I knew Inuyasha had left you, and decided he wanted the dead priestess, and i knew that you were going home. Rin needed a mentor, and i always like to find anyway to annoy my little brother. So i thought i would be a good idea to take you with me." Kagome mouth was wide open. How could he?

"Maybe this isn't such a did idea Sesshomaru, after all i'm weak, and you will have another person to be protecting." Sesshomaru didn't say anything he just walked away. "Where you going Sesshomaru. I wasn't finished." she shouted after him. Sesshomaru whipped around and in a blink of an eye he was grabbing her throat. "Lets get one thing straight! You do not tell this Sesshomaru what to do." she nodded her head to tell him she understood. He let her go, and she fell on the ground.

Sesshoamru walked away in almost a rage from what she had even dare to mention to him. this women was after all becoming more trouble then he was looking for. Rin however liked her. For her he would let her stay.

Kagome watched as Sesshoamru walked away, and decided tonight she was going to flee. She hated him, as much as she hated Inuyasha. She knew why he wanted her here. however she wanted to get him to admit that it was for Rin, and not for his own wants. After all Seshomaru never did anything unless it benefit himself.

Kikyou, Inuyasha, Sngo, Shippo and Miroku all made it back to Keade's village. Kikyou wanted to talk to her sister, and clear a few things p before they left on a hunt for jewel shards. Inuyasha also wanted to take this time to go see Kagome and apologize, telling her his final goodbye that he never really did get.

"Inuyasha so your going to say goodbye to Kagome once and for all?" Sango asked him. Inuyasha nodded, and without another word cleared off to the well. When he got their he could pick up a faint smell of Sesshoamru. What had Sesshoamru been doing there. He smelled Kagome's scent on the lip of the well too. She must have gotten down the well before Sesshoamru could do anything to her. Growling at his stupid half brother he jumped down the well, and found the blue light emerged and his feet touched the ground of the shrine house. their wasn't a scent of Kagome anywhere, and he wasn't sure why.

Jumping out of the well house he ran to Kagome's house to find Souta in the yard playing with his weird ball. "Hey Inuyasha!" Souta screamed and Ibuyasha smiled and walked towards the kid. "Yo yourself is Kagome here?" Souta looked at inuyasha puzzled and shook his head. "No i thought she was with you!" Inuyasha looked shocked and hurt straight away. "She didn't return to you guys?" he asked again and Souta again shook his head. "What happened Inuyasha?" Inuyasha was thinking the same thing. He needed to go back to the well where he smelled Sesshomaru. "Nothing mane she already headed back and i missed her. Hey Souta! Dona't say anything to your mom. she will only worry." Souta nodded in agreement, and waved Inuyasha goodbye.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha growled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

Kagome waited until it was almost pitch dark, she go her yellow bag and slung it over her shoulders. Kagome wasn't the most stealthy person, but Sesshomaru had wandered to do round of his lands. She had only moments before he would be back to catch her. time was of the essence. Walking out of the front doors, she began to make her way down the path. Knowing that the path wouldn't be the right decision, she moved off into the forest.

It didn't take long before she was deep in the fresh, and on her way back to Inuyasha forest. She had a good idea which general direction she had to go in. Inuyasha what if he was there. Kagome didn't know if she wanted to see him. She knew only one thing. She didn't want to stay with Sesshomaru. He was cold and ruthless, and his stoic attitude wasn't making her feel any better.

Stoping at a river along the way she boiled some water, and made her self something to drink. Kagome then decided she didn't have any time to waste. Sesshomaru wouldn't be happy that she left, and even might come after her. if he didn't kill her first. Packing her things back into her hello backpack, she began to head north towards the well. Wasn't long before she started to really recognize some of the area's she was passing.

Kagome stopped to catch her breath when she heard a rustling sound. thinking nothing of it she began to continue towards he destination. the rustling became a lot more louder. Kagome looked behind her and pulled her bow and arrows. knotting an arrow she pointed it towards the source of the sound. Just in moments a great big boar demon. Kagome fired her first arrow and it missed where she had knotted another arrow, and held is straight trying to lock on her target.

"You dare fire an arrow at me, you insignificant wench." Kagome huffed and fired the arrow again hitting it;s mark. Kagome watched Demon sway and fray around. "You should just die!" she shouted notching another arrow. The demon got his balance backhand swiped at Kagome. She ducked and the boar demon missed.

"Come here wench i will kill you for my dinner, i promise i will make it quick and painless." he shouted out. He then took another swipe at her again, this time catching her on her arm. She held her arm as it bled, and looked frightened. She was a weak priestess after all. She didn't belong in this time. Running out of the demons next swing she couldn't help but get mad. Didn't matter anyways by the looks of it she was going to die here anyways.

Kagome bent down, and tried to catch her breath, watching the boar demon carefully.

The demon took a swing, and the pain in Kagome's arm was too painful and she tripped, and fell down. Looking up she watched as the demon came closer. She shut her eyes waiting for the final ble, and all of a sudden a blue light emerged, and nothing happened. Kagome looked up to see

Sesshoamru had come back to his palace to smell that Kagome was not around anywhere. She had run away while he patrolled his lands, he was fighting demons who were running around his lands. That wench had made a deal with him. there was no way she was backing out of it now. He had promised that he would take her home once a month, she had only stayed for two days. What on earth could have gone wrong? He thought back on when he had talked to her in the gardens before his departure. She had defied him, and he had gotten angry. Normally he wasn't too worried how he scared others, but Kagome was different she was the women who would teach his young ward. She was what would help piss off Inuyasha. Maybe he should have been more gentle she was after all a human. He had never been this way with Rin. Deciding he would bring the Miko back, he left his grounds on search for the Miko.

He followed her scent through the forest, she had most defiantly made great head way towards her destination. He followed her scent s little more, and realized that he wasn't too far away. It wasn't until he could smell the boar demon that he realized that the young Miko was in trouble. Picking up his speed as he followed both scents, he began to smell her blood she was injured. His eyes bled red, and he pulled tokejin. He slashed the Boar demon, and watched it perish.

Kagome couldn't tell if she was thankful, or if this was just her unlucky day. She watched as Sesshomaru's eyes went back to normal. He stood their looking at her, and didn't breath a word. Kagome got up holding her bleeding arm. What could she say? She was scared if she said anything he would kill her surely, or at least punish her for leaving without his approval.

"Sesshoamru thank you!" her voice barely a whisper.

"Hn!" she walked towards Kagome, and went to grab her arm. As he did she flinched away from him. He looked at her shocked at what he saw. In a way he was almost hurt to see that she was frightened of him. He knew that if there was anyway for her to feel comfortable around him, he would need to show a little bit of restraint, and not scare her like he previously had.

"Your hurt!" She looked at her arm and nodded. "Let me look at that." he then asked and she reluctantly gave him her arm. He was gentle with her, more gentle then he was with Rin. He didn't know how she could be so scared of him from just one mishap. She had fought demons for about a year and half, and she was always quick to forgive. Then again they probably hadn't tried to kill him.

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru took a strip of his sleeve and wrap her arm with it. She looked at him and thanked him. He stood back from her wanting to give her some space as he asked her his questions. "Why did you runaway?" she looked almost puzzled, and shocked. Why would he ask her this? Kagome looked at her feet. "To be frank Sesshomaru, you scare me. especially since this evening. Not to mention i have had enough bad times with Inuyasha i don't need it from you."

Sessomaru was taken back from her abruptness, yet he stayed silent letting her and himself to maul it over.

"Miko, i am sorry for my out burst this afternoon, i was out of line. I know you have had a big run in with Inuyasha and this was not why i requested you. Rin needs you, and i am sure no one other than you can teach her what she needs to know." Kagome was shocked he had said sorry. When did lord Sesshoamru say he was sorry?

Kagome followed Sesshomaru back to his castle, she had decided that after his sorry he was willing to admit he had made a mistake, and not take her her for granted. Kagome smiled knowing that just maybe this would be an exciting journey after all.

Inuyasha got back to the village and found Kikyou and Sango sitting in Keade's hut with Keade. Inuyasha took one look at Sango, and let it all out. "We need to go search for Kagome, she wasn't home! I picked up Sesshomaru scent!" Kikyou got up and grabbed her now and arrows. She the gave Sango her hiriakous. They gathered miroku and Shippo and headed out.

They weren't to far off when inuyash picked up Kagomes scent, and Sesshomaru, the on thing was he could also smell a boar scent and Kagome's blood. "I picked up Kagome's scent, and Sesshomaru, and it's fresh." Kikyou looked at Inuyasha, and then back at his friends.

"Tell them Inuyasha!" she spoke out coldly.

Sango and Mirou looked at each other then back at Inuyasha. "What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha looked both of them. He knew that if he told them, they would worry.

"I also smell Kagome's blood, she had been hurt, but i don't think it was Sesshomaru who hurt her. i would say the Boar demon got her good." He then looked at Kikyou. "She is headed towards Sessomaru's castle." he then added.

Miroku and Sango looked at each other, and wasn't sure what else sot think. Sessoamru had a castle, and how did inuyasha not mention it before

"CASTLE!" Miroku added shocked.

"We should leave!" Kikyou announced and they began to follow the direction Inuyasha was off to.

Kagome arrived back in the castle, and was dealt with by the castle's healer. She then got into a different sleeping yukata that she wan't wearing before she left, and snuggled down in her bed.

Sesshoamru stood in his gardens looking at the big bright half moon. He knew that his action were not what they usually were and he knew partial of that was because of the you Miko. Kagome was a rare beauty, she was loyal, and she was a fighter. He didn't know what he was going to do with her. After all she was growing on him. Why else would he be so kind to her.

Annoyed with his thoughts he went to go to his private room, and decided he too would get some rest. For tomorrow they were to travel, and he had a funny feeling he would be meeting up with his half brother.


End file.
